


Weirdly Beautiful

by Tortellini



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Furry, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Junior High, M/M, Male Friendship, Middle School, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Marco has a bunch of mini heart attacks when he realizes something about one of his best friends (not only in the whole world, but in the whole universe).Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill/Marco (Animorphs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Weirdly Beautiful

The mall was packed at this time. This was no surprise to Marco though, of course; he'd been here too many times to count by now. So he was well-versed in the happenings. Usually Jake was here with him, an easy comfortable presence at his side. Or if not him, then maybe Rachel, though she definitely a different feeling.

Neither of them were there this time. Now it was just Ax. 

'Just Ax' wasn't the right thing to say. It was never just Ax. For one thing, he was an alien. For another, he was a--weirdly attractive alien. 

Maybe that was Marco being narcissistic or something, right? Because Ax had Marco's own DNA, as well as their friends' too. So some of Ax was Marco. But that made it sound weird. His skin wasn't as dark as Cassie's, but closer to Marco's own more sun-kissed complexion. His eyes were bright, curious, darting around and taking everything in--and his hair was thick, curly, bouncy. A thing in and of itself. 

Ax was talking animatedly about something or another, maybe a little too loudly to be a good idea, but Marco wasn't paying attention to that.

 _...oh my god,_ Marco thought, as he looked at his friend get distracted by the pictures on the Subway sign in the foodcourt. _Ax's human form is kind of weirdly beautiful. Am I gay?_

* * *

It took a moment for the change to actually happen. And when it did, it didn't completely register to the others. Marco was paying attention, thank you very much. His best friend Jake was trying (and failing?) to say something to him in a serious-sounding voice; and Rachel and Cassie were there too, off to the side, the former's arms crossed like usual. God, who knew where Tobias was. Probably somewhere close by. 

Marco wasn't paying attention to Jake. No, he was paying attention to Ax right now actually.

Ax was currently about to morph into his human morph. He was walking towards them on all fours, handsome and strong and odd-looking all at the same time. Marco didn't take his eyes off of him. 

Oh my god. 

"...am I a furry?" he said.

"What?" Cassie looked at him.

"What." Jake gave him a weird look too.

<What?> said Tobias. So he must've been close enough to hear him. 

"WHAT." That was Rachel. 

"...well shit." He hadn't meant to say that out loud. 


End file.
